To Love Her Better
by the-lionness
Summary: He then took off his pants and then his boxers...His hands cupped his manhood as he walked behind Hermione and whispered her name. Originally part of the Hermione Erotica chronicle. Please R&R.


Fred had been searching every other place in school, he might as well search in here, too. He opened the heavy wooden door to the Quidditch locker room and walked up and down the sections until he held the figure in his arms and placed the body on a bench nearby, promising to come back with tissues. _Poor Hermione._ He had caught her running out of lunch with tears in her eyes. He had been searching for the previous two hours. As he glanced at her, he couldn't help pity hear because she was fighting a losing battle.

Ron, the stupid prat, had become the cause of Hermione's pain. In the midst of O.W.L.s and parties by seven years happy to be free from, the tyranny of the professors, he had begun to change. With rumors of Ron replacing his brothers and continuing the legacy of the Weasleys at Hogwarts, Ron's already massive head had begun to swell. He walked taller; his grin had gotten cocky; and he began to brag—a lot. But the biggest thing was he had started to attract the attention of many girls, but especially Lavender and Parvati. The two friends whose boobs had begun to swell mysteriously and wardrobes got tighter and smaller had turned their sights to the youngest Weasley boy. Every time Fred turned around, one of them was in his brother's lap, grinding their boobs on his chest and letting him feel them up innocently. In fact, as he left, Parvati was in his lap intentionally playing with her nipples, giggling as Ron's face flushed red.

Hermione had taken all of it in stride, but now the silence of the locker room, Fred could see her crumbling. Over the course of the last few weeks, she had been quiet around everyone else, but in the Common Room (when she thought she was alone) she would cry. Even as Fred tried to hand her the tissues tears came down her splotchy face and red nose without hindrance. She even stood and made her way to a mirror and stared at herself. _Ron is an asshole for making her feel this way._ While his brother was fooling around with girls who used magic to create their looks, he missed something real and pretty. And while Lavender and Parvati altered their style to look sexy and provoke others, Hermione looked pretty every day without trying.

Without thinking Fred walked out of the view of the mirror and contemplated what he was doing. His hands fumbled as he pulled off his shirt and yanked it off his body, mussing his red hair. He rubbed his naked torso hoping not to attract unwanted attention. His fingers pulled at his belt buckle as it clanged.

He glanced up at Hermione and grew relieved as she didn't move.

He then took off his pants and then his boxers. He shivered as an imaginary cold wind blew between his legs. His hands cupped his manhood as he walked behind Hermione and whispered her name.

She turned and glanced at him his body slightly pale from the end of the Quidditch season and practices and his cupped hands. The brown eyes that started at his blue ones showed understanding at this gesture. Slender fingers pulled at thick wrists until they gave and the twin's cock showed. They glanced at the mirror and Hermione pulled at her shirt off her body. Fred closed his eyes.

"No! Keep them open, please." She said. Blue eyes obeyed as Hermione pulled at her bra and then at her own pants and finally her boner-inducing panties. She covered the silky brown hairs and stepped toward him.

Her hands covered his dick and she kissed him, inviting him to kiss her back and smiled as he took heed. The contour of their bodies joined together for a brief second before Fred gathered her in her arms and placed her on a briefcase where the balls were held. He bent down and sucked her toes glancing up as the color came to her soft cheeks and her hands covered her breasts.

He moved up her legs until he got to her thighs. Fred came to her stomach and softly kissed her belly button hearing her sigh and her soft body quiver. His tongue ran over her nipples slowly and he glanced at her again. Her mouth was parted slowly and she was panting slowly and she as panting now. With her hair coming down her shoulders, she looked like an angel. He kissed her lips now and brought his tongue inside her mouth exploring.

_I can't take it anymore._ Hermione couldn't hold out anymore, either. Her hands were still on his penis but now over his tip, feeling it as it got bigger and swelled at her actions. He pushed her hands down and then her body. Fred crawled on top of her and pushed her legs apart and bended them back. He positioned himself over her slit and then slowly slipped inside her world. The twin began to grind against her body seeing her breasts move at the same rhythm as his thrusts. The girl gripped his hips as he moved in and out and got deeper and deeper until he drowned in his rising orgasm.

"Ah…" He cried, starting to cum. He felt himself release inside her body and trickle out.

"Ah—mmm. Fred—ah! Ah!" Hermione was wet and held him inside her as she shook with pleasure. "Ah. _Ah._ Ah, F—_Ron_!" Hermione's voice changed.

_Ron!_ Fred focused on the scene in front of him. He was at another party staring at Parvati position herself in his brother's lap. Color was at her face and her lips were in pleasure. As Fred stared, eh saw Ron's fingers move under her skirt in fervid anticipation. He stood up, suddenly disgusted. He walked out of the Common Room, set for the library (or something) shaking off the feeling of hypocrisy all the way.


End file.
